


Family for Real

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, OT3, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a job, the trio show up in the middle of the night at Nana's and she finally meets the people her Alec has claimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family for Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caustic_inkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caustic_inkind/gifts).



"You didn't tell her we were coming, did you, Hardison?" Eliot snarled in a hiss of a whisper.

"Give me those." Parker took the lock-pick kit from him, and started breaking in for them, before any of them got any wetter from the torrential downpour.

"You wound me, Eliot. Really. Like I wouldn't call her. Like I didn't just misplace my key," Hardison griped, before he sneezed.

"Dammit, Hardison, if you get sick now…" and Eliot let his words trail off as the door clicked open for Parker. He stood back, and so did she, so that Hardison could go in first.

"Umm, Nana?" Hardison said as he entered the door, to be met by the woman in a house dress, a robe thrown over that, and hair net up over her curlers.

"Took you long enough, boy," the woman said, lowering the shotgun she'd been holding on the door, waiting for the clumsy thief on the other side. Of course it was her boy coming home.

"Nana!" Now Hardison went to her, giving her an enthusiastic hug, one she returned even as her gimlet eyes looked over the two white kids he'd brought home with him.

"Get your friends up to your room and out of those clothes quickly, boy! I'm not nursing a one of you through the flu. We can talk in the morning about it taking you so long to get inside!"

"Yes'm," he told her quickly, before beckoning at the pair.

"Ma'am," Eliot said as he sidled by, with a slight bob of his head. Parker was silent, not making eye-contact, but she was able to give a small smile that wasn't too strange at least.

"Told you I called her," Hardison said to Eliot, but not out of Nana's hearing. 

"A month ago, boy, and I'd given up on you making good on that promise!"

That got Hardison slugged in the shoulder by Eliot, and Parker to grinning even wider.

"I like her!" Parker declared before they all ducked into the room Hardison indicated at the top of the stairs.

`~`~`~`~`

Eliot was up well before the other two, and shifted carefully out from under the arm Parker had flung across him, then eased his ankle out from under Hardison's (someday, maybe, he would always be Alec, not just when they were making love or after one of them had almost died, but 'Hardison' encompassed so much more than 'Alec' to Eliot). He checked his clothes; they were still damp. He almost put them on anyway, but decided to check the chest of drawers, relieved to find sweats and a large enough hoodie to wear in there.

He could ignore that the hoodie said 'Live Long and May the Force Be with You' long enough for his own clothes to dry. Or maybe for them to hit a local store and get clothes that fit. Seriously, they hadn't meant to show up without luggage, but that one job had gone a little sideways and it had been too risky to go back for the bags.

"Eliot?"

"Dammit, Hardison, I was trying not to wake you," he answered in a low voice, hoping… nope, that would be Parker lifting her head. Eliot sighed and looked through the drawers, finding a _Blade the Vampire Hunter_ shirt for her, and a pair of shorts with a drawstring. 

"I'm hungry," Parker said, even as she took the clothes and started dressing in them. Hardison shifted his legs over the side of the bed and padded over to find his own clothes. He didn't smirk much at Eliot, but pulled out a vintage _Battlestar Galactica_ shirt with three guys on it. A pair of sweats followed, and the trio were ready to go downstairs.

Eliot tried not to growl at the way the sweats he'd borrowed really didn't fit, and the hoodie pulled tight on his shoulders, but they were dry. That was what mattered. He just wished he looked more presentable.

He forgot all of that the moment they could smell breakfast, as he realized Nana, or someone in the house, could actually cook.

"Damn, Nana, smells good!" Hardison said as he cleared the kitchen threshold. 

"You kiss them with that mouth, boy?"

"Sorry, Nana," Hardison quickly said, going to kiss her cheek. 

Now, with the light of day, and proper clothes on, Eliot allowed himself a new appraisal of this woman that had raised Hardison. She looked vaguely familiar to him, like someone he'd read about once, but didn't actually retain information on. She was dressed quietly, a modest dress in colors that set perfect against her skin. She had her hair perfect, and just that little bit of makeup that women of a certain age seemed to feel was mandatory even at home.

"Now, you must be Eliot Spencer, and you are Parker. Alec talks about you both in his emails, when he remembers his poor ol' Nana still exists," the woman said. 

"Yes ma'am," Eliot said, wondering what she should be called. He didn't even know if she was a Hardison.

"Call me 'Nana', same as all my problem children do," the woman said with uncanny astuteness, and a look at her foster-child. "The current pair are away at a summer camp, so the house should be quiet, if you're staying a few days." The invitation to do so was there, and Eliot relaxed a little, even as Hardison grinned for all he was worth. Hardison was also already moving to the cabinets, starting to get what was needed to set the table.

"Can I help?" Parker asked, needing to move and do something in the unfamiliar setting.

"You may help Hardison, dear, but too many cooks in a kitchen…"

"…ruins the meal," Hardison and Parker both said in unison, looking at Eliot. He had to shrug a little, but he'd been using that as an excuse to not teach them how he cooked.

"Eliot, I'll be glad to let you have the use of my kitchen for a meal while you're here. Alec says you enjoy cooking, after all," Nana said, and even more tension fell away from all three of them.

That kind of an invitation meant 'family', and given how easily the woman was handling their arrival, putting them all in one room, and everything they were, Eliot was more than willing to bask in it. That meant Parker would, and Hardison could be at ease.

"I'd really like that, ma'am," he said, before moving to help with the table too.

`~`~`~`~`

Eliot had taken Parker to go acquire clothes, and Hardison was alone with his Nana. They'd enjoyed breakfast, and he'd done the dishes; now they were sitting with coffee for her and an orange soda for him.

"I like them so far, Alec, but if they hurt you…" She left the threat dangling, and he gave her a slow but radiant smile.

"Nana, if either one was capable of it now, I'd be a dead man anyway," he said. "I don't want to live without either one."

Nana considered that, thinking back over breakfast and the way the three had teased each other so much, but with these little looks and touches and invasions of each other's space.

"At least you know it," she said warmly, and Alec Hardison knew his life was perfect, He had the people he needed, and his Nana approved.


End file.
